The Pad Trip
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: This is under my other id.Trunks just wanted to get a simple item but thanks to his wife it turns into a nightmare when he goes out.


**_The Pad Trip_**

**_By: TmFan_**

"Honey, I'm going to get some vanilla coffee from the store before they close you need anything?" Trunks yelled upstairs to his wife.

 It was Christmas Eve and the rest of the family was away. Trunks forks where on a honeymoon and it had taken his mother 30 years to get. Bra decided to stay with a friend from collage over at her friend's family house since Bra's parents where gone. 

"Yeah, I need some pads and make such it's not the cheap kind but a special brand named Satan's Breeze," Marron yelled back at him.

 Trunks suddenly felt ill. He wished he had not told all the help they could leave early to see their family. He knew founding a store that sold his favorite vanilla coffee was going to be hard but now he had to get his wife some feminine napkins.  

It was a rare treat for the president of CC to mingle with the common people. He decided to take a hover car instead of flying and it would look better if some common citizens recognized him. Trunks were feeling better about his little jaunt out to do some normal errands for him self. He pulled up to a local little coffee house but when he did, he saw all the lights where out. Cussing under his breath, he drove around for half hour before he saw other coffee house and this time their lights were on. He pulled on the door but it was locked. Some punk ass kid was mopping the floor. Trunks knocked on the door and pulled out a wad of money to show the kid he would pay the kid if he let him in. The dumb kid just stared at the money and told Trunks it was against the rules to let a customer in after closing. Trunks murmuring that he wished the kid to have acne the rest of his worthless life. He jumped into his air car to found other places. The damn traffic in the city was going at a snail pace causing him to given up trying to be a common individual. He pulled over and capsules his car. 

Trunks went the last place he ever wanted to go BabaMart the old witch had her own chain of stores. He had sworn he would never be seen in such a place like that but it was a desperate time. When he step in one of the content provider for CC website recognized Trunks. She was going to say something to him but figure the two times they had talked, he would say hello. When he walked right past the woman, she decided she would have one of her hacker friends send everyone in the office a virus. It took Trunks an hour to found his vanilla coffee but he still had one item to get. 

"Excuse me wh… where do you keep your feminine products out?" Trunks asked a stocker in a low voice.

"JUST TURN RIGHT PAST THE LICE SHAPOO," the jerky kid said chuckling to himself.

Trunks wished he could beat the teenager over the head with his coffee beans but he did not think it would be fair to the beans. What did they ever do to anyone? When he got to the feminine products his eyes bugged out he could not believe so much just for one thing. He tried to remember which brand to get his wife but there where five other Satan brands like Satan Wind, Satan Summer, Satan Free, and Satan Satin. Trunks finally founding the Satan Breeze there where light pads, medium pads, or heavy pads to choose from. He grabbed all the different strengths. When he was walking some stupid teenage boys made some rude comments about Trunks and he decided to hide the products under his coat. The security guard watching the cameras called out they had a code red fish. The other two security guards knew they needed to look for a man hiding pads under his coat. Trunks was swarm by the two guards and taken to the security office. 

"So, sir I see you like the brand Satan Breeze," main security guard said.

"No I don't. It is for my wife and I was not trying to steal it. I was going to pay for it but some damn kids harassed me about so I decided to hide it under my coat until I got to the cashier. I wouldn't steal and certainly not PADS," Trunks was getting a tad upset.

"Well, sir there is not the first time something like this has happen but since you hid items under your coat we're going to kick your sorry ass out of our store," the head security guard said.

The same two guards that had brought him to the security office lead him out of the store. One of them whispered that he was lucky he was not going to be arrested. Trunks through the person a dirty look. He walked away from the store and gave the two people the bird. He pretended to walk to his car until he saw the guards walk away then he took flight. He flew around for a bit until he saw a small general store was still open.

"Hello, welcome to Slick Joe's General Store do you need any help in finding a item today?" the owner asked Trunks.

"Yeah, you got any vanilla coffee beans and Satan's Breeze, all strengths?" Trunks.

"Sure do let me found the coffee beans," old Joe said.

Trunks were glad the old geezer was still open. The total was about 30 bucks. Joe charged so much because his son was the head security guard at BabaMart. The two was running a fraud on poor married dudes that hid their wives pads under their coats. Trunks left the store with his precise cargo. 

"Baby cakes your love muffin is home with your damn bloody pads!!!!" Trunks yelled out.

"Trunks your parents just got back," Marron began to laugh.

His parents walked behind her with grins on their faces. Vegeta's curse had been passed down to his son and he was glad his wife had hit menopause.

The End


End file.
